Galactic Threat: And Justice For All
by Cosmic Sword11
Summary: The second main episode in the Galactic Threat crossover saga. Weyland-Yutani has grown into a power-hungry titan that is now abusing it's own power on alien refugees living on Earth. When the United Earth Government and the UNSC stand up to fight for the rights and freedoms of the Poleepkwa race, a movement begins to spread across the globe which may lead to a brutal civil war.


**Prologue:**

_"The greater the power, the more dangerous the abuse." – Edmund Burke_

Building better worlds…that was the motto of the human megacorporation known as Weyland-Yutani.

A power-hungry conglomerate that only seemed to grow even stronger as long as humanity kept expanding their growing empire among the stars; nearly inescapable to even the common man in colonial controlled space. Producing technology, weapons, starships and computers for various clients found across the Milky Way Galaxy, this corporation achieved power the likes of no other had attained ever before.

Had it not been for Weyland-Yutani, it was highly unlikely that the human species would have advanced to the galactic age. Thanks to the power of interstellar travel, terraforming and artificial intelligence; Weyland-Yutani was able to ascend humanity from a divided species living on an isolated world in neutral space and transform them into an empire spreading across many worlds, planets and moons alike.

Weyland-Yutani also owned and controlled several other divisions under their banner, such as the United States Colonial Marine Corps, Resource Development Administration, Bio-Weapons Division, and Special Services Division just to name a few. With so much power and influence over human culture throughout the late 2000s to the mid-2100s, it was no surprise that the mere name of Weyland-Yutani itself had become a household name.

By the 2100s however, many began to feel that this massive megacorporation was becoming far too unstable for its own power; in spite of the trillions of credits it managed to rack in every single year alone. Weyland-Yutani was now starting to have heavy influence over the United Earth Government to the point where they were a far stronger nation than Earth itself.

There was a common trepidation lingering among plenty of people that Weyland-Yutani would try to control every single aspect of a person's daily life if they managed to persuade the strongest government on humanity's home planet alone; but thankfully that was not the case.

Weyland-Yutani always claimed that their sole reason for functioning was to provide better homes and lives for all of humanity, to unite this race together as we ventured into the greater unknown before us. As to be expected with a megacorporation like Weyland-Yutani that managed to sway humanity's mainstream media and even their governments in the process; they received a massive lot of support.

Yet despite this, many were directly opposed to Weyland-Yutani. Some found their actions greedy and materialistic, others found them uncaring towards true human decency, and plenty more believed that Weyland-Yutani's true purpose was to forge humanity into the elite species of the Milky Way Galaxy; above any and all other extra-terrestrial powers.

Needless to say, they were all correct. Weyland-Yutani in this modern age was but a shadow of its former self many decades ago. Another point that many said was that Weyland-Yutani cared only for what would benefit themselves and supposedly humanity as whole; without any afterthought or consideration for the effects their actions might have on alien races.

It was already clear that Weyalnd-Yutani found the parasitic Xenomorphs to be a highly dangerous species regardless, yet they kept funding countless research projects on the solitary goal of uncovering the cryptic truth of this shadowy and exceedingly dangerous species. Very little was known about these scrounging alien behemoths and the lack of knowledge on what the Xenomorphs really were only seemed to make humanity even more paranoid of them.

Weyland-Yutani believed that it was essential for this type of research to be carried out; as perhaps they might actually serve a purpose once the true colours of the Xenomorphs had been revealed. Or, maybe not. No one could really say for sure, but many aspects of the Xenomorph species still had yet to be discovered by humanity. These included their methods of communicating with one another, diet and most intriguing of all; the true sapience level of the Xenomorphs.

Decades of research done by even the most prestigious scientific minds among the likes of humanity could not expose the true colours of the Xenomorphs, yet Weyland-Yutani kept throwing billions of credits towards extensive investigation and study.

They were determined to uncover something, even if it most likely did not exist where they tried to search.

We know that it is human nature to fear the unknown and despise whatever it is that we fear, but what else beyond that? Prejudice is another aspect present in human blood, to form preconceived opinions not based on reason or any actual given experience. Throughout history, it's what has been seen happen again and again; yet somehow, we can never manage to overcome this one primitive weakness within our minds.

Waging war, segregation, enslavement and in extreme cases genocide against each other; it's no surprise that we hold a dark past forever lingering onto us. This is the folly of man, the very demons of human civilization. Many believed that one day would come when humanity would finally set aside their predispositions and ascend to a greater way of life, but that day had yet to come.

Perhaps it might not ever arrive for all we know.

Not even the discovery of extra-terrestrial races could sway the views of humanity as a whole. The Yautja only seemed to invoke fear in the hearts of many, as plenty of people did not understand their hunting traditions even though the Yautja made it clear that they had no intentions to spark any conflict with humanity. Many also still referred the Yautja by the term "Predator" which was branded to them by Weyland-Yutani when they were first discovered back in 2004.

This was because Yautja hunters continued to hunt on Earth along with some of its colony worlds too. Though their numbers had been much smaller than they were about a century ago, it was still widely known among human colonials. Many humans were also still unfamiliar with Yautja culture and traditions, and as a result feared their mere presence alone.

Some colonial cities even began to put up signs warning about nearby hunting grounds for Yautja as a means of coping with this hysteria towards extra-terrestrial life. Unsurprisingly, this did almost nothing. Weyland-Yutani even suggested driving Yautja hunters out of human-controlled territory with direct brute force from their Colonial Marine Corps, which was in turn rejected by the United Earth Government.

Such is the case of a time when humanity was met with alien refugees from another world, desperate for aid and a new home to live.

In the year 2112, a crustacean-like species known as Poleepkwa descended onto Earth with the imperative request that they would live among the likes of humanity as equals with the promises for shelter, aid and food. These alien refugees were also commonly referred to as either one of two names by humans; those being Prawns and Non-Humans.

The Poleepkwa themselves were a bipedal insectoid race, carnivorous and extremely intelligent. Despite the fact that they were incapable of speaking oral human languages, they were still able to comprehend them with ease. Poleepkwa made exceptional engineers as their technology was quite advanced with one major catch however. Almost all of Poleepkwa technology was bio-mechanical, designed to only function with their DNA and biological tissue.

This was because they often feared about the consequences of sharing such tools with another, dreading that a catastrophic tragedy could potentially be sparked if their own technology fell into the wrong hands. While it seemed self-explanatory to most Poleepkwa, many humans, especially those employed by Weyland-Yutani could not understand why human flesh could not operate the technology created by Poleepkwa. Thus, they wrote it off as useless junk and sometimes mistakenly often left it behind. This was one way that Poleepkwa were able to hide weapons in their homes, as they figured that human soldiers would not deem it a threat if it was technology they could not use with their own hands.

Poleepkwa living in the Districts on planet Earth were also succumbed to a loss of their species' culture and traditions. No effort was made to preserve this aspect of life for these alien refugees and soon enough, they became stripped of what their civilization once was centuries ago. A hollow husk remained, barely resembling the Poleepkwa's now but shattered society. Many tried desperately to find something of their past in hopes that they could perhaps someday restore what Weyland-Yutani had taken away from them, but that task proved to be much more daunting that one would initially believe.

The United Earth Government, under the influence of the Weyland-Yutani megacorporation hastily agreed to let these Poleepkwa settle on the soil of planet Earth; to which they rejoiced. However, Weyland-Yutani thought these aliens as less than human due to their bug-like appearance and forced them all to live in slums below the poverty line called Districts. Each of these Districts housed tens of thousands of Poleepkwa and were constantly monitored by a presence of Colonial Marines.

If that wasn't unsettling enough, most of these Colonial Marine soldiers patrolling the Poleepkwa Districts were often quite xenophobic towards extra-terrestrials of any kind. It wasn't uncommon to see Colonial Marines lashing out against Poleepkwa citizens for even the smallest of crimes committed. Fear was a common weapon they used, exploiting it in masses against a subjugated and segregated race to keep them in what they believed to be their rightful place in line.

Many Poleepkwa living in these slums would describe life as coarse and uncivil; a prison where even the innocent may face brutality in the hands of a corrupt power.

Unsurprisingly, this led to numerous Poleepkwa growing strong resentments towards humanity; believing them to all be vicious killers who were incapable of showing remorse or mercy. Militant groups such as Nemesis and The Order of Redemption were founded by xenophobic Poleepkwa who directly opposed Weyland-Yutani's oppressive rule over their entire society. They claimed that the human species as a whole were a savage, vile and barbaric race; and this world that once belonged to them would soon become Poleepkwa territory when Weyalnd-Yutani was overthrown in a successful rebellion.

As to be expected, these militant groups did not fare well against the Colonial Marine Corps, even with more advanced weaponry and equipment than their human adversaries. They were simply not powerful enough to do battle against a titan of Weyland-Yutani's size and might.

Even so, these Poleepkwa rebels were so desperate for freedom that they continued to fight anyway.

While many humans including Weyland-Yutani looked down upon the Poleepkwa refugees as if they were less than human, there were however those of the exact opposite nature. A great number of humans sympathized with the alien refugees and advocated for their rights. They claimed that Weyland-Yutani was committing crimes against humanity…on an alien race. These humans knew clear and well that these Poleepkwa were not the same flesh and blood as their own, but were still sentient beings suffering at the hands of a greedy and corrupt megacorporation refusing to give them proper aid even after an agreement had been signed by the United Earth Government.

In fact, the UEG themselves along with their most powerful military branch not owned by Weyland-Yutani, the United Nations Space Command felt that Weyland-Yutani had gone too far and was abusing the power they held. They did everything possible to help the refugees in dire need, but Weyland-Yutani had become far more powerful than a planetary government; for they had become the very face of humanity's own empire across the stars. The United Earth Government and the UNSC could not battle this insidious threat alone, since they knew about the massive amount of provisions Weyland-Yutani received from their supply lines spanning across each colonized human world.

Another faction would be needed to join them if they were successfully pull off a revolt against this oppressive power; and do doubt it would involve the Poleepkwa refugees in one way or another.

The only problem was, how would they go about convincing them to fight alongside one side of humanity? It was a daunting task that was clearly easier said than done, but it had to start somewhere. The UEG also didn't want a civil war to be sparked amongst the clatter brought by these extra-terrestrial refugees, so plans for a peaceful revolution would be made. But what if that failed? Then there would be no option left other than to go to war against Weyland-Yutani.

It may have been a cruel low to sink to, but something needed to be done to ensure that punishment would be served to the greedy and corrupt; and that justice be granted to all those who suffer under the subjugation of corporate tyranny.

This is the story about the Poleepkwa's battle for freedom and how it all began in the year of 2145.

* * *

Just outside the South African city of Johannesburg stood one of the many Poleepkwa Districts scattered across the globe. This one was simply titled "District 9" and housed around roughly around 100,000 alien refugees inside.

It was now dusk, the late hours of the day as the inhabitants of this gloomy shantytown returned from their communal services of the day. Most of the Poleepkwa living inside of District 9 were working inside the mines, as barely any other jobs in the surrounding area bothered to employ extra-terrestrials for their businesses.

Armed guards stood by the gates, their M41A Pulse Rifles loaded with live rounds of ammunition to quickly shoot down any Poleepkwa they believed were stepping out of line. They stood and watched with an eagle's eye as the buses transporting the refugees arrived with a halt. Doors flew open and extra-terrestrials came walking out one by one in a single file line.

Most of them eyed the ground and payed no attention to the human guards, knowing that even a simple untrusting glance could be enough to lend them in serious trouble or possibly even dead. They didn't even say a single word to each other. Keeping silent, they all marched back into District 9; the very prison that Weyland-Yutani had constructed just for their own flesh and blood.

Most of the Poleepkwa desperately wanted freedom or some kind of salvation from this inhumane and cruel subjugation they underwent. Anything other than this. They didn't travel across the stars in search of a new home to end up as low-class slaves to a xenophobic society corrupt on its own power. Yet that is exactly what they received and Poleepkwa life as they knew it was over. A broken race, erased culture and traditional values all but abandoned; there truly was nothing left worth living for in the eyes of these alien refugees.

Throughout the decades that they had lived on the soil of planet Earth, a small bit of their native culture had disappeared due to human intervention and now it had met an all-time low. Unlike the defiant militia groups like Nemesis or even The Order of Redemption, they were not motivated one bit to spark a revolt since they knew that they lacked the detailed military training of the Colonial Marines. Even with far more advanced weaponry, still no shots were fired by the Poleepkwa.

All of this discouraged the refugees from standing up for their own rights and freedoms promised but never truly delivered by Weyland-Yutani themselves.

One lone Poleepkwa hidden within the crowd followed just as everyone else around him. He desperately wanted to run away from this forsaken place, to search for a better life awaiting him. Escape was all he ever dreamed of for years on end, but never once he could leave District 9 for non-work-related purposes without those human colonial soldiers blocking the gates of his freedom. The Poleepkwa just trailed along with all the other refugees surrounding him until the crowd eventually walked through the now unlocked gates.

Once he stood inside the walls of the shantytown, he was now free to move freely at his own pace.

So, he did what all the other Poleepkwa inside did; heading back to their designated huts. It didn't feel any better than walking back into District 9, in fact it only seemed to be worse. All it did was remind him of the slum that was his home.

The ground was muddy and not even paved with concrete or asphalt like the roads that led to District 9 or the mine where he worked for many hard hours a day. On top of that, he had to walk a whole hour on his bare feet just to reach his own little hut situated on the edge of the District.

Each and every single building inside the shantytown was designed with poor use of architecture and engineering, made from the cheapest materials available. His home was no different, equally as depressing to look at as all the others. Nothing more than a shed built from rusted metal sheets and clay bricks, the most common home for any Poleepkwa living under human enslavement. With his head hung low, he opened the door and walked inside.

The interior of his hut wasn't any better, but he was still grateful that he had something at least. All that he had inside was a worn mattress to sleep on, a small fridge to store what little food he could afford, and a small pile of deadbeat clothing that no doubt once belonged to human beings.

The only other thing he was grateful for in this desolate home of his was at least there was flooring under the roof instead of the same mud that could be found everywhere outside. Even though the flooring was nothing more than a bunch of damp wood that might start to rot if he did not find a way to replace them, it was at least better than nothing.

He walked over to the fridge, opened it up and took out a tin of cat food.

The Poleepkwa was not feeding a pet of his, but rather this was his own meal as many refugees just like him began to develop a diet built around this cheap savoury meat that when they were first driven into the Districts built all across Earth. He did not mind however, as he had not tasted anything else of a much higher quality before in his entire life. After he opened up the tin of meat, he dug in and consumed his evening meal relatively quickly.

Once he was done, he left the empty can laying on the floor near the fridge. This Poleepkwa didn't even have bin to properly dispose of any garbage or waste, which was just how poor he really was. He then proceeded to head back outside and sit in this cheap lawn chair right outside his hut, watching the sun set below the horizon.

As he gazed out into the distance, the Poleepkwa thought about what life would be like if he was free from this human oppression his people were forced into.

Many felt the same way as this lone individual, desperate to break away from the shackles that kept the entire Poleepkwa race bound to living the life as a low-life slave. Perhaps a greater world existed beyond the barbed wire fences that ran around District 9. It is exactly what this one told himself every single day, even though he knew that he would most likely die if he ever tried to escape. Sometimes he even wished that he had never been born into this world, since he didn't know what his people really were or why they came to this dreadful planet to begin with.

He closed his eyes and tried his best to imagine what paradise could really be, but nothing came to mind. This was the only life he had ever known, and it was like a living hell. With his own species equivalent of a sigh, he came to realize just how coerced the Poleepkwa peoples really were when even imagining a blissful utopia proved to be an incredibly difficult task.

When he opened his eyes once again, something ahead in the distance on the other side of the fence caught his attention.

It was a human being no doubt, but it looked nothing like the ones he was familiar with. This one was not dressed in a military uniform and didn't even seem to be carrying a firearm either. The clothing it wore seemed to be much more casual and it didn't make him feel intimidated by its presence. Instead, the Poleepkwa found himself utterly fascinated but it. Everything about this particular human being just seemed so alien in the eyes of a Poleepkwa.

He found himself lost in the moment and spoke to himself using his own native tongue.

"**What an odd human.**"

That is when the most unexpected thing happened; the human being stopped dead in its tracks and turned to face him.

The Poleepkwa took notice of this human looked directly at him and was equally surprised to see that he was greeted not with a glare of malice or hatred, but rather another look of curiosity similar to his own. He stood up from the lawn chair and also noticed that this particular human was apparently a female, as he eventually learned to tell which human genders apart after seeing so many of them passing by in his daily life.

Both the human being and the alien refugee stared at each other equally speechless at the sight before them.

From the human being's perception, she could not believe that one of these so-called "Prawns" looked at her with no sense of hostile intent. Even from the distance they stood apart, the lady saw something in the alien's eyes. What she saw was the desire for freedom, to ultimately flee from this prison incarcerating him for nothing more than simply belonging to a certain species.

All of a sudden, what once appeared to be the body of an insectoid extra-terrestrial creature now seemed so…human. There wasn't any other way to put it in her mind.

_Poor guy, I actually feel bad for you._ She thought to herself.

If he was really human on the inside, did his kind really deserve to be the victim of such inhumane treatment? Would Weyland-Yutani ever set them free? These questions found themselves running amok inside her head and though they could not be answered, she kept them all in mind. Even though this woman didn't know much about these Poleepkwa or any aliens for that matter, she still hated the idea of an entire race of people being oppressed for such petty and unjustifiable reasons.

It just seemed so cold-hearted and sadistic.

In the mindset of the Poleepkwa refugee, he began to wonder if there were indeed human beings willing to advocate for their rights and freedoms as they lived on this world. Maybe the human race as a whole wasn't nearly as savage and cruel as he had believed for his entire life. If that was indeed true, then maybe a human being just like the very lady standing before him could guide his people to a greater tomorrow, a beacon of hope leading the Poleepkwa race towards liberation from Weyland-Yutani's clutches. That was what he sincerely hoped, yet the uncertainties of reality persuaded him to reconsider the confidence he held in regards to his people's salvation.

Both individuals slowly began to approach each other until they met face to face at the fence. Staring into one another's eyes, the Poleepkwa then raised one of his hands and placed it against the wire. He wanted to let her know that she was the first human being he ever saw that didn't strike a sense of fear into his heart but knew that she would never be able to comprehend the speech of his species' native language.

This was the only way he could think of expressing his true emotions towards her in a way that she could fully understand. Fortunately for him, this woman cognized the exact feelings conveyed by his body language alone. Yearning for freedom, deliverance and benefaction for not just himself, but his entire species too; it was all he could ever wish for and the lady found everything crystal clear just from the look in the Poleepkwa's eyes alone.

She then raised her own hand up to meet the alien's on the other side of the wired fence.

Even though their hands were completely different in biological design, it didn't make any difference to either one of them anyway. The woman couldn't care less if the Poleepkwa's hands were humanoid or closer to resembling claws with only 3 fingers. All that mattered was that she could see a poor, burdened soul trapped inside the very prison that kept his entire race locked up and treated almost like animals.

She wanted to say something to this alien, but no words escaped her mouth; believing that he might not even understand her words no matter how clear she could annunciate them. So instead, she just continued to stare into his eyes as he did the same to her.

_I can't believe Weyland-Yutani could do this to something like you. Prawns really don't deserve such harsh treatment._ The lady thought as she found herself lost in the moment, almost on the verge of tears.

If only she could break this alien out of the District right now and guide him to a better life on this world. Obviously it could not be done by her alone and maybe even this particular Poleepkwa might not get the chance to taste the very freedom he craved so dearly. That was the sad reality of the world and the woman knew that she had to accept it regardless of her faith in delivering salvation to the oppressed Poleepkwa refugees.

She sighed as she lowered her head down once more out of pity for the alien and his people, unaware of the figures approaching both her and the Poleepkwa from behind.

Before she knew it, two Colonial Marines grabbed a hold of the Poleepkwa and forcefully dragged him away from the fence. He began to spout mercy at the hands of these soldiers, but none understood him. The lady looked up and saw the horrific sight now starting to unfold. She couldn't understand what exactly the alien said to the armed guards, but she could tell that he had become afraid and was no doubt pleading to be spared.

One of the Colonial Marines carried a nightstick, almost identical to the one commonly used by prison guards and started lashing out against the defenceless Poleepkwa.

"You're not escaping District 9, you fucking maggot!" The guard taunted him as he beat the alien until it bled; only further crying out in agony from each blow it took.

Watching this ghastly display of violence inflicted upon an innocent individual who had done nothing wrong was more than enough to make the woman cry out in terror.

Her wail was quickly silenced however, as another Colonial Marine approached her from behind and grabbed a hold of her, covering her mouth in the process. She tried desperately to yell out and convince the Weyland-Yutani soldiers not to harm this lone Poleepkwa, but her yells had become muffled by the soldier's glove. At this moment, the lady knew that the fate of this alien refugee had been sealed, as no doubt these soldiers were going to take his own life in the end.

In the distance she could see other Poleepkwa standing behind the soldiers, though none of them were armed and not planning on intervening with this beating taking place right before their eyes.

They were all frozen in fear, certain that these Colonial Marines would use this one unfortunate Poleepkwa as an example to discourage anyone else from escaping District 9.

Considering how xenophobic most Colonial Marine soldiers were towards extra-terrestrial life forms, it seemed like an entirely possible likelihood. All eyes then turned to the other soldier present within their line of sight, who had just drawn out a pistol and cocked it. The woman tried to scream louder, but was met with no answer and her voice still remained hushed behind the soldier's glove.

With knowledge that he was being watched by a dozen inhabitants of District 9 or maybe even more, the soldier grasping a pistol in his left hand turned around.

He knew exactly what he planned on doing, but he did not care how cruel and savage it truly was. In his own perception, he was setting order amongst the grounds of this establishment and determined to uphold it the way Weyland-Yutani intended. Fed propaganda that influenced his views on the Poleepkwa race since day one serving under the Colonial Marine Corps, his views were most likely never going to change.

A wicked smile formed on his face before he finally spoke up to the spectating aliens.

"Let this one be an example of what will happen to any Prawn who dares escape District 9! This is where you belong, so know your place and stay there!" The soldier hollered at the Poleepkwa watching him with nothing more than terror in their eyes. His voice had a gruff Scottish accent and no doubt seen as intimidating by the Poleepkwa. In fact, it was almost guaranteed that Poleepkwa incarcerated in these shantytowns would be intimidated by a human soldier wearing just about any kind of modern military combat armour.

They were simply that dogmatic towards human beings.

The colonial soldier then aimed the pistol at the wounded Poleepkwa's head and pulled the trigger without hesitation. He was killed instantly by the shot. Sounds of a bullet echoed throughout the surrounding area of the District as it became clear to the inhabitants inside that another Poleepkwa's life had been claimed by the guards.

As she watching the appalling execution of an alien refugee simply wishing for freedom, the lady screamed even louder with tears starting to flow from her eyes. At this point, the soldier still grabbing a hold of her began to drag her away from the scene. Thought she resisted, she was nowhere near as strong as this Colonial Marine.

The soldier standing before the now fresh corpse of the deceased Poleepkwa refugee then fired several more rounds into the cadaver, which despite being a little overkill was still guaranteed to keep any further escape or revolt attempts from the aliens suppressed. Fear was a weapon, and that's exactly what Weyland-Yutani used to their advantage.

Soon enough, most of the Poleepkwa watching the whole ordeal began to flee back to their huts and remain there until dawn the following morning. None of them wanted to suffer the same fate as that one hapless victim of brutality without a legitimate reason, so they kept themselves silent and backed away.

From that very evening, this woman knew that something needed to be done to bring justice to the Poleepkwa refugees living on Earth. She knew that one individual couldn't oppose a titanic megacorporation such as Weyland-Yutani alone. Perhaps there might even be other people like her who would be willing to stand up and fight for the equal treatment of these aliens. That was something she could only hope for because it quickly became her solemn goal in life following this one desolate nightfall.

Escaping persecution by the authorities for a crime she didn't commit, sheer determination filled her heart as the woman knew what must be done in the name of righteousness. She felt that she was woefully responsible for this particular Poleepkwa's death and therefore needed to redeem herself somehow. The lady also saw the truth before her very eyes and knew that these non-human life forms deserved far better than this.

After all, they were sapient creatures just like human beings from a psychological perspective. Sparking a revolution only seemed necessary to her since if Weyland-Yutani wasn't going to provide aid to these extra-terrestrials, then who was? A great step forward needed to be put into action if a certain group of people were truly determined to bring freedom and justice for all.

The only questions were, when would rebellion begin and would it even succeed? No one could say for certain until the day when it finally began to take Earth by storm.

* * *

Author's note: Hey everyone, Cosmic Sword11 here with the prologue to another story in the Galactic Threat continuity. This time our story is a political thriller involving the Prawns from District 9 fighting for their freedom against Weyland-Yutani with the United Nations Space Command fighting by their side. So as you can tell, it's a much different story than Predator and Prey.

I wish that FFN allowed three-way crossovers in their system, but unfortunately that is not the case. Since Halo is the fandom that this fic involves but focuses on the least in its vital material to the story, it will not be listed as that on this site. As for my AO3 readers, that won't be much of a problem because the tagging system there is so good.

Publishing this right now does not mean I have abandoned Predator and Prey, as I have simply hit a temporary wall with Chapter 18. I wrote this out because I had the idea for this story rattling around inside my head and wanted to write it out before I forgot. Hopefully you guys enjoy it and if you did please remember to R&R. That would be most appreciated. If any of you are interested in checking out my other stories, feel free to do so as well. Anyway, I think that I've been rambling on enough in this author's note by now. Until next time fellas.


End file.
